1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sink spray head with supply jet variation and flow rate regulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is known, at present, sink spray heads on sale can be both of the “pulldown” type, i.e. associated with the tap pipe, or of the “pullout” type, i.e., withdrawable from the sink, and are structured in such a way as to execute the supply jet variation.
These spray heads are typically provided with two flanked keys which can be selectively activated so as to obtain an aerated central jet or, possibly, an indiscriminate peripheral jet.
These spray heads are also provided with a further key or button which gives the possibility to regulate the water flow rate until the supply is stopped.
There is a need for these types of spray heads to be provided with three distinct activation elements with both constructive and activation complexity, since if the flow rate regulation is to be executed then action is to be taken onto a key, which is different from the one that has allowed the choice of the supply jet type.
Moreover, when the closure of the water flow is executed by means of the flow rate regulation key, the spray head is inevitably positioned with the water supply in the central position, i.e., with aerated jet.
An aim of the present invention is that of realizing a sink spray head with supply jet variation and flow rate regulation, which gives the possibility to make the use of the spray head particularly simple, moreover conferring the possibility to simplify the use of the spray head.
A particular aim of the invention is that of realizing a spray head wherein the flow rate regulation executed directly by the spray head does not imply a variation of the supply jet type.
Another aim of the present invention is that of realizing a spray head which, thanks to its peculiar realization characteristics, is able to give the widest guarantees of reliability and safety of use.
Another aim of the present invention is that of realizing a spray head which can be easily obtained starting from elements and materials being commonly available on sale and which, moreover, is competitive from a merely economic point of view.